Father's Day Special
by luckycharms92
Summary: A Father's Day story.


Right, this is just a oneshot that I typed up after an interesting thought.

Anyone ever wondered what Drake would've been like as a father if the FAYZ never happened? I tried to keep Drake IC as possible, may have failed but you can tell me about that in a review~ Oh and I used my OC from my other Gone story because I didn't really feel like creating a whole new one or anything. ^^" Anyways, enjoy! And Happy Father's Day to all those awesome dads out there ^_^

Oh and it switches POV's in the middle. The bold is Drake...and normal is well..you'll find out.

* * *

Father's Day

"Good morning, Paige," he said ruffling my short, blonde curls. I grinned up at him so he could place a small kiss on my forehead. Pulling back, he asked, "Where is mommy?"

That "he" was my daddy and he was the best daddy in the world. Maybe I should introduce myself first before saying anything else.

Hi, I'm Paige Merwin and I'm six years old. My mommy is Jessica Merwin and my daddy is Drake Merwin. They are the best parents a girl like me could ever ask for. Daddy's a cop, who protects me from all the bad stuff like monsters, and mommy's a stay home mommy, who always makes sure I am happy and clean every day.

"I don't know, daddy," I said, returning to my coloring. "She said she was coming right back."

"Hmm," Daddy said, filling his cup with this brown stuff my parents called coffee. Many of the adults drank it in the morning. My teacher, Ms. Mary, drank a lot of it all day long. I didn't know why they drank it; it was yucky and really hot.

"So, what are you drawing?" Daddy asked, peeking over my shoulder. I covered my drawing and shook my head.

"No, daddy," I said. "Don't look, I'm not done!"

"Paige," Mommy's sweet voice said when she walked into the kitchen through the backdoor. "What did I tell you about coloring at the kitchen table?"

"Um…" I shrugged, but continued coloring. "Not to do it?"

"And what are you doing right now?" she sighed, running her long, thin fingers through my hair. I simply shrugged, trying to look innocent and cute. They always fell for that.

"Oh, let her. She's a good kid," Daddy chuckled, "Plus, today's a special day, if you don't remember."

I looked over to see my parents leaning their backs against the sink counter top. Mommy looked at daddy with a confused look. "Oh, really? What's today?"

I giggled at her. I knew she knew what today was. After all, we spent the whole night planning what we were going to do for today. Today was father's day and we never ever forget father's day.

"Only the best days in the entire year-"

"It's mother's day again? Wow, so soon?" Mommy said with a big smile. Daddy stared at her with his cool gray eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was leaning in to mommy for a kiss, making me wrinkle up my nose and close my eyes.

"Ew!" I said, looking away.

"Ew? This 'ew' is what made you," Daddy grumbled.

I turned back around, confused. I asked, "Kissing is where babies come from?"

"That's only the beginning," Daddy said as he grinned at mommy. She shook her head at him. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. Daddy only shrugged, wearing that infamous smirk of his. I frowned, hating it when they did something like that, because I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Paige, stay here and clean up after you're done with your drawing," Mommy said as she pushed Daddy out of the kitchen.

"My drawing!" I turned back around to my half-finished picture of Daddy in his police clothes, fighting off the monsters.

After a few minutes, daddy and mommy walked back into the kitchen. Daddy was holding a shovel in one hand, still grinning. I watched them, but knew that I wasn't supposed to. Once a week mommy and daddy would always go to the backyard with the shovel, sometimes they would go out back with the can of liquid that daddy used for the grill. I heard the back door close and mommy came back into the kitchen. She sighed, picking up my cereal bowl and glass of orange juice. "Paige, you're such a messy little girl."

"Look," I said, distracting her. "I draw Daddy fighting the monsters away from me and you."

"It's beautiful, Paige. I'll hold onto it while you go clean up. Wear that special dress I bought for today." She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek before jumping out of my chair, following mommy's orders as a good girl.

After all, I had to be a good girl for my parents. They were the best and deserved only the best.

Walking up the stairs to my room, I smiled thinking I had the perfect family.

* * *

"**Hey, mind giving me a hand with this?" I asked Jessica as she walked back outside. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. It was a rather warm day in Perdido Beach, and digging wasn't the best way to start the day…especially today.**

"**Why? It's your skeleton," Jessica sighed as she walked past me into the small tool shed. She walked back out with another shovel, causing me to smirk at her as she stood next to me with that shovel over her shoulder. I put an arm around her hip, pulling her closer to me.**

"**You look so sexy with that shovel," I breathed into her ear before placing a kiss on her earlobe, then going a little farther down. But she pushed me away before I could get too far down.**

"**Drake," she hissed, glancing back at the house. "Paige is in there, waiting to give you her father's day gift and I still have to cook your special food. We have to hurry."**

"**You okay?" I frowned at her odd behavior. "You never cared about this before."**

"**That was before I knew just how many skeletons you store in your closet," she snapped.**

"**Hey," I began, defensively. "You're the one who married me even though you knew about my mind."**

"**Yeah, well I thought you would change over time," Jessica grumbled, shaking her head at me. "I thought…"**

"**What?" I scoffed. "That having Paige would change me? Hey, I love fatherhood, gives me more reasons to 'protect' you two from all those **_**monsters**_**."**

"**Drake, the only monster around here is you," she spat, but I only grinned.**

"**And you. After all, it takes two to tango."**

"**Thought you didn't dance."**

"**Depends on my partner," I said, pulling her back into me. I looked into her dark eyes, my grin widening. "I know you enjoy this dance, how about we finish up here and get back to celebrating. You know; for Paige's sake."**

**Jessica sighed, but eventually smiled. "Fine, but promise me, you'll wait until **_**after**_** a few weeks to get your next target? I mean, once a week is a bit much now with Paige and all."**

**I made a face at Jessica, but eventually grumbled a 'fine' when I realized she was being dead serious. She smiled, knowing she won once again and kissed me before setting back to work. **

**I watched her for a few moments, thinking I was the luckiest guy in the world for having a wife who had little to no problem helping me bury my secrets. Then I glanced at the house, wondering if my daughter would ever join the family business.**

**I chuckled at the thought as I went back to helping my ever so beautiful wife.**

**Perhaps…one day.**


End file.
